Clara Ferguson
Clara Ferguson was a trauma patient brought to Seattle Grace Hospital after a speed boating accident at Puget Sound amputated both her arms and one leg when she got pulled into the propeller. History Accident Clara was on a plane from Sydney on her way to backpack through the United States when she met Jasmine and Jo, two girls who would become her traveling mates. At Puget Sound, Clara got into an accident after being thrown off a speedboat. The propeller pulled her in, and both her arms were neatly amputated and were retrieved from the water by Jasmine. Her right leg was also hanging on by a thread. In the ER, Mark said the amputations were clean and the arms could be re-attached. Initial Surgeries After dropping off her backpack, her traveling buddies left while she was in surgery to catch a concert in Las Vegas. Knowing that she would need the support during her recovery, Cristina Yang ordered Lexie Grey to befriend Clara and become her support system. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Jo constantly sent Clara postcards of their travels. Clara also refused to tell her mother, who was in London, about her situation and instead lied to her through her e-mails for weeks by telling her about her fake travels, because she didn't want the woman who "built her from scratch" to know how badly she was hurt. Depression While her arms were reattached, she was unable to move them for days. Clara became depressed when moving her fingers slightly was a big accomplishment. She told Lexie they should have let her die. ("Good Mourning") Clara later told Lexie she was doing better and she could call off the suicide watch. ("Goodbye") Infection Clara was told she had an infection in her small bowel and her colon was inflamed, meaning she needed another surgery. She refused surgery because she didn't want to be cut open again. It was the only option. When Lexie read an email she'd composed to Clara's mother, telling her everything that happened, saying that she'd either page the doctors for surgery or hit send, Clara let them take her into surgery. The infection had worsened because of the delay, but they were able to remove a portion of her bowel and she was taken to recovery. ("Goodbye") Learning to Walk Again After she recovered from her surgery, Clara was fitted with a prosthetic and Jon, a physical therapist, came in to get her up and trying to walk again. She resisted physical therapy. After Jon said that this is where the hard part begins, she refused to continue and wouldn't allow any further sessions. Owen wanted to call for a psych consult, but Lexie said they were calling her ceviche and she couldn't go out like that. She laughed and acknowledged that that was horrible. She then allowed Jon to come back. They got her up and she was able to take a few steps on her prosthetic. She then told Lexie to call her mother. ("Goodbye") Relationships Familial Her mother always told her that she'd made her body from scratch, trying to get her to be more careful with herself. As a result, when she was hospitalized, she didn't call her mother. ("Good Mourning") After she recovered enough to get up and walking on a prosthetic, she allowed Lexie to call her mother. ("Goodbye") Friendships She met Jo and Jasmine on the plane from Sydney to the US. They became traveling companions, but when Clara was injured, they continued on their trip without her and sent her postcards telling her about how fun their trip was. ("Good Mourning") Notes and Trivia *She was 19 at the time of her hospitalization.Good Mourning, 6x01 Gallery Episodic 6x01ClaraFerguson.png|Good Mourning 6x02ClaraFerguson.png|Goodbye Episode Stills 6x02-5.jpg 6x02-8.jpg 6x02-10.jpg 6x02-11.jpg Appearances de:Clara Ferguson Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (General) Category:Patients (Prosthesis) Category:Patients (Trauma)